Dancefloor Disaster!
by twinkleheart12
Summary: And here we are! The FNAF gang (and 6 OC's) confront the disco floor! But anything could happen, for a variety of things always takes place in life, especially when you have humans, animatronics, and narrators involved...


Dancefloor Disaster!

 **Hi! I hope you all enjoy my first ever fanfic! This is a collab between me and Miki'slittlesoul - she will be doing a comic of it on her deviantART page, Myimagination121. Without further ado, let's go!**

:Emma, Jess and Twinkle are all stood together:

Jess: Hey Emma.

Twinkle: What'cha doing, Emma?

Emma: …Playing the FNAF 3 demo.

Twinkle: Really?

Emma: Yeah…

:A few moments of silence (apart from Emma's agitated grumbles and deep breaths) follow. She then screams, surprising the other two:

Twinkle: :grins: You died?

Emma: :sigh: Yeap!

:Jess and Twinkle laugh:

Emma: But he's so hard to keep track of!

Jess: Who? Springtrap?

Emma: Yeah… Once you lose him you're a goner…

Miki: :looks over to the gang of humans: Speaking of which, when will they arrive… :throws her arms in the air: I wanna _partehy_!

KC: Miki!

Emma: :overhearing the animatronics' conversation: Soon I hope Miki…

:A knock sounds at the door:

Miki: :gasp: They're here!

KC: Hold your horses…

Emma: Well let 'em in, then!

:Miki races to the door. Cat grabs hold of her:

Miki: Lemme go! Kitty Cat! Let me go!

KC: The door's unlocked…

:The door flies open to reveal the gang all striking dramatic poses:

Bon Bon: Fab. U. Lous!

Foxy: Did we _really_ have to do that? I don't wanna embarrass myself any more than I already do…

Bon Bon: It is necessary for that amazing, dramatic part of this fanfic!

Foxy: Wut on Earth is that, lad?

Bon Bon: What the readers are reading at this very moment!

Foxy: Crazy rabbit… no one can read our conversation!

Bon Bon: :skips in: Welcome to the Internet, dear friend!

Freddy: Uh… anyway! We're here!

Miki: Let's get this party started!

Springtrap: Rawrl! (I'm happy!)

Emma: Who… Who invited Spring?! :cowers behind Twinkle:

Twinkle: Honestly Emma. You have to stop playing that demo when you know you see Springy all the time!

Emma: But it's so addictive!

Twinkle: :rolls eyes:

Tara: :appears from behind a set of speakers and DJ desks: C'mon, guys! Hit it! :puts on music:

:Everyone immediately jumps on the dancefloor:

Emma: :Bonnie whoo:

Bonnie: :Bonnie whoo in response:

:Everyone happily dances. Apart from Springtrap, who roars at many of the animatronics:

Twinkle: Hey, Emma. Don't you think that Spring seems a bit… well… peeved?

Springtrap: :in background: Roaaaaaaaaar! (Give me room!)

Emma: Yup. He's peeved.

Miki: Spring! What's a matter with you!

Springtrap: Roakarwl! (I need room to dance! That's what!)

Miki: Right! Everyone! Back up a bit! C'mon! :waves arms while making reversing beeps:

Springtrap: Grrrrr… Rawroo! (Seriously? I don't need that much room, Bunny!)

Miki: Well… we don't want to annoy you. Cos you're on the big side and all…

Tara: :facepalm:

Springtrap: Ruuuuurg? (What did you just say?!)

Miki: Everybody _ruuuuun_! :runs to far corner of the room:

Tara: Wait! Spring! She's ate too much cake before you guys came! She's on a sugar high!

Springtrap: :takes no notice as eyes begin to burn red like fire:

Tara: Okay, scrap that… _do what Miki said_!

:Everyone cowers in the corner of the room, while Springtrap slowly approaches, a demonic smile firmly attached to his face:

Miki: What are we gonna do?!

Emma: I don't know! Throw something at him!

Twinkle: :sees "The Door" : Wait! The Door!

Emma: Nooo! Not The Door!

Twinkle: Why? We can escape!

Jess: Well… Emma went on a trip to the plant of sugar, where she nearly brought a sugar apocalypse on us, and also got chased by a giant, angry candyfloss monster…

Twinkle: Errrr… Okay…

Emma: :picks up samurai sword, and angrily beats The Door:

Twinkle: !

Emma: No more doors for mey!

Twinkle: Congrats, Emma. You just destroyed our only way of escape. We're dead.

Emma: :takes a few moments to realise: …Nooooooooo!

Springtrap: :Hurls cake at the gang:

Miki, Emma and Chi Chi: Yay! :eats cake:

:Springtrap grumbles at them, before throwing the entire food table at them:

Miki: Gah!

:A dark silhouette flies from the shadows. With a simple chop, it splits the table into two:

Miki: :stares at the silhouette: Who are you?

Silhouette: :turns around epically: Karate Sparrow!

:It indeed is a sparrow wearing a head sash and belt:

 _Me: Wait, what?! That wasn't in the narrative!_

 _Bon Bon: Oh yes, I forgot to tell you - Miki and I made a few… minor changes to the script. Sorry about that…_

 _Me: Stop infiltrating my work! Anyway, stop breaking the fourth wall, cos you're getting_ _as bad as Pinkie Pie…_

 _Bon Bon: Oh, right._

 _Me: Get back to the disco, Bon, and let me get on with my narrative, please._

 _Bon Bon: OK! :leaps back into the story:_

 _Me: I do apologise for that interruption. I may as well carry on with this narrative now :sighs:_

Emma: Karate Sparrow! Where did you come from?!

Miki: Hang on a minute - how can a sparrow do karate?

 _Me: She clearly does not understand the concept of deviantART…_

Emma: Too true. Miki, Karate Sparrow is not a real karate sparrow. She's just a deviantART member.

Miki: Oh. Then how is she here looking like a karate sparrow?

Emma: :shrugs:

Springtrap: Ruom?! (What the hell is that?!) Ratrumoooo! (Anyway, I have more important business!) Roar! ( _That actually means roar instead of something else_ )

KS: Gah! Right, gotta go! Bye! :zooms into the distance:

Twinkle: Oh come on! We're doomed!

Emma: Unless… :grabs flashlight:

:Emma shines the flashlight in Springtrap's face, before dashing into another room:

Emma: :heavy breaths as she hears footsteps:

Miki: :pops up from behind Emma: Hi!

Emma: :screams:

Miki: :screams:

Emma: What on Earth are you doing?! You nearly scared me half to death!

Miki: :sings: Not as much as Spring-y!

Springtrap: :grumbles evilly:

Emma: F-

 _Me: No swearing! This is a child-friendly fanfic!_

Emma: You're not friendly to us!

 _Me: Only for entertainment purposes, my friend!_

Springtrap: :Jumpscares Emma from the dark:

Emma: :screams, and then whacks him on the head with the flashlight:

Springtrap: :knocked out of evil Purpliness:

:Springtrap re-enters disco room:

:Miki and Emma have rejoined the scared gang:

Bonnie: :makes his way over to Miki: This is it. I just want you to know… I love you :kisses her softly:

Everyone: Daaaaaaw!

Foxy: Tara! Help! :jumps behind her:

Tara: You're no where near as romantic as Bonnie…

Foxy: I'm a pirate. What do ye expect? Ye already knew that…

Springtrap: Ruymo… (I'm not gonna hurt you, guys…)

Miki: … He LIVES!

Springtrap: Ruunrll. (I'm sorry. It just happens sometimes. With my spirit, and the like.)

Miki: It's okay, Spring. We understand.

Springtrap: :smiles: Ruquarr… (Thanks for tolerating me.)

Everyone: :goes to hug Springtrap:

Springtrap: Vrhee! (I love you guys!)

:Everyone begins to tickle Springtrap:

Springtrap: :laughs uncontrollably:

Foxy: We knew ye had a softer side!

Teddy: See! Purple hasn't got any hold on you!

Chica: You aren't Purple, sweetie! You're you!

Springtrap: Ryuuurla! (OK! Pack it in! I'm gonna short out with all this oil flying everywhere)

Tara: :chuckles before gets everyone up:

Springtrap: Phew… :laughter subsides:

KC: Come here, big guy! :Nuggi's him:

Springtrap: Rakwr! (KC! Stop!)

Foxy: Hey! Ye scurve! Come here! :Nuggi's her:

KC: Huh! Foxy! Stop!

Foxy: Ye got yer own back after all those times ye scrubbed me!

Miki: Nuggis all round!

 _Me: And with that, everyone had fun into the night. Spring stayed his usual self, Miki and Emma indulged on cake, Tara sung songs alongside those played, and Foxy finally did show Tara he was romantic… by presenting her with a magical bouquet of flowers._

 _What did you think?! I'm not that kind of person to write that on a fic!_

 _And, no. Not at any other time, either._

 _And yes. I will sort out Bon Bon. What? You liked that how it was?! Fine. Maybe I'll get him to write my stuff in the future…_

 _Gotcha!_

 _Bon Bon would probably ruin my account by spamming it with nonsense. And stuff._


End file.
